I Will Always Love You
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fanfic The New Captain and the Disney Killer so before you read this one I suggest you read that one first. This really just came to me and after writing the my first fanfic. You might slightly hate me after reading this but trust me it will end with a happy ending so stick with me. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to set a picture. I promise this will have a happy ending so stick with me.**

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

It's been 4 months since we first kissed, since we decided to date and since I was kidnapped. It was all going well until a few weeks ago when the full precinct found out about our relationship. After everyone found out no one would put it to rest. Everyone knew what happened during the undercover mission that Jake and I worked where we kissed for the first time and they knew Jake had feelings for me before that mission happened but no one thought something would happen between us but it did and it was great. No one knew, it was just between us and we were really good at keeping it a secret. We wanted it a secret so that we would avoid this. The chaos that was caused by our relationship at the precinct was unbelievable. At first when Boyle told everyone (he was the one to find out first, he saw a text that Jake sent to me and he just couldn't keep it a secret) no one believed him but then people started asking question and we could no longer hide it. For the first week everyone was extremely happy for us but they wouldn't stop mentioning and that's when the new Captain found out. After he found he stopped assigning cases to us where we had to work together because he thought we couldn't be professional. For nearly four months we managed to keep our relationship a secret and at the same time we stayed professional but he just wouldn't let us work together and we slowly started drifting. Jake was busy with lots of new cases that he worked with Boyle and I was busy with lots of cases that I worked with Diaz and we had barley anytime to spend with each other. Three and a half weeks later we decided to end the relationship. It was hard. You know what actually that's an understatement. It was extremely hard, it was probably one of the hardest things I've done in my life and it was the same for Jake. We didn't want to break up. We loved each other and we still do. Every day when I go to work and sit opposite to him I feel like I'm being stabbed in the chest. I love him but we both couldn't carry on with a relationship that was slowly fading. It's been three months since we broke up and it still hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter isn't also the longest but I'm quite busy right now and I'm just writing whenever I can but I hope you guys enjoy this. Please write some reviews, I would love to hear from you guys and chapter 3 should be up by the end of the week. Enjoy!

During those three months not a lot had happened, the most interesting thing that happened was that Captain Holt was back in the nine-nine. The Captain found about what happened and he didn't disagree with our decision to change partners even though since we swapped the numbers of solved cases have dropped but today he changed his mind.

Captain Holt quietly walked is office and said "Peralta and Santiago my office please." His voice was the same tone all the way through his short sentence so we both couldn't tell what this was about; straight away he started walking back to his office. Jake and I silently walked in to his office. "Sit down please." We both quietly sat down on the small brown couch that was in his office and allowed him to speak. "Now I'm sure you have realised since you two decided to change partners the arrest numbers have decreased." We both nodded and allowed him to continue. "I have a case that I want you to solve." Our jaws dropped. He knows that we don't want to work together, what on earth is he doing? "I understand you don't want to work together but this used to be the best precinct in New York and I want it back at the top" I knew what he was saying was true but I didn't want to believe the last part. Holt there must be a bigger reason behind this but I don't know what it is. I could tell Jake was much more unhappy about this than I was but I want to make Captain one day so I wasn't planning on arguing but Jake was. He stood up and moved towards Holt's desk, he looked him right in the eyes so that Holt could see the pain he was in and said

"Captain you know why we wanted to swap partners and you know we don't want to work together so why are you doing this? I'm not going to work with her." That last sentence felt like someone had just stabbed me in the. Over the last few months Jake's way of coping with this was to ignore me most of the time and I must admit I done the same but whenever I went home all I could think about was him and about how much this hurt. Every night it felt like a part of me was dying and honestly instead of being unhappy about working with him deep down I was extremely happy to be working with him again. Captain Holt slowly stood up; I could tell he wasn't happy about Jake arguing with him. "Yes I know but I am ordering to work with Santiago whether you like it or not." Jake stormed out of the office slamming the door as hard as he could on his way out. Holt grabbed a file from his desk and handed it to me. "I know you might not be happy about working with him either but trust me after this case you'll realise why I done this" I nodded, gave him a slight smile and walked out of his office. I went to my desk and put down the file; Jake was nowhere to be seen. I knew the first place he would go to was the files room so I went over to it. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Jake was standing leaning against the shelf that me and him kissed in front of. He heard me walk in and he turned around straight away, as he was turning I lightly closed the door. "Hi." I was nervous and I know Jake could tell. "Hey"

"Look I know you're not happy about working with me but let's just try and get along until we solved the case and after we can go back to ignoring each other" he was silent for a minute. I could tell he was carefully thinking about what he wanted to say."I want us to get along. I miss being friends with you, I don't want us ignoring each other anymore but it's just really hard for me"

"I know it's hard for me too and I want us to be friends again but if that is to happen then we have to start talking and start trying to become friends again"

"Yeah I agree. How about we go solve that case?" I smiled and we walked out and started reading the file. I could see everyone in the precinct looking over at us working at Jakes desk. By the look on their faces I could tell they thought this would never have happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is chapter 3! I am so sorry I'm so late but I've been really busy with school and band and I've just not had time to write. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. I promise it will end well, trust me!**

We carefully read the file. I now completely understood why Captain Holt gave us this case. "Oh my god"

"Yeah" The victim was a detective from the 83rd precinct. The autopsy is being done right now but from the photos straight away we could see he was shot execution style to the back of the head. He was shot in a small ally this morning. We have nothing right now; all we can do is wait for the reports. I leaned back in the seat next to Jakes desk and he leaned back in his seat. "We can look into his life and see if there was anyone who wanted him dead" I nodded and walked over to my desk. I typed in his name into the database.

"Okay a few years ago he shot two men in an armed robbery gone wrong. There were four more men killed during that, he was shot in the arm during one his cases but apart from that nothing." "Was there any incidents where someone threatened him?" I continued looking.

"No there's nothing"

"Huh. He has no family here in New York or anywhere in this country for that matter"

"Well then we have to wait" Jake nodded. We sat in silence. Every now and then I still saw an officer or detective looking over.

"Hey um you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure." We grabbed our jackets and we headed into elevator. Jake pressed the button and again there was silence until Jake surprisingly spoke. "I'm sorry" I looked over at him and he looked at me. He could tell I was confused and so he carried on. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and pretending you don't exist. It's just…I…it hurt" I could tell he didn't want to speak about this anymore than I did. "I know Jake and I'm sorry as well" I smiled and put his hand out and I shook it. I think this might work. Maybe we will be able to be friends again. The rest of the ride in the elevator was silent. We worked over to the small café round the corner from the precinct. We talked and laughed like old times. It was great but I could feel the feeling I had boxed three months ago for him started to release themselves slowly but strongly.

Eventually we started talking about the case. "Hey what is the two guys he shot during the robbery had some family that wanted revenge?"

"I had the same idea so I had a look if they had any family in the US but I found none"

"Hmm then we really have nothing"

"Yup" during our conversations there was one question that kept playing in my mind and I tried my best to hold it but I couldn't. "Jake I'm sorry but I need to ask you this. After we broke up have you been seeing anyone?" Jake just looked at me, he was extremely surprised by the question.

"I'm sorry you don't need to answer that. It doesn't matter"

"No" I was confused.

"No what?"

"No I haven't been with anyone after we broke up. Not a single person, you?"

"No."

"Good to know" I don't know what he means by this but maybe it's good. We sat quietly just drinking our coffee until Jakes phone rang. "Peralta…huh…we'll be right there. The M.E and the crime lab have the reports for us."

"Great, let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the fourth chapter. I am so sorry you had to wait so long but I've been so busy with exams and school performances I didn't have a chance to finish this chapter. Please review; I'd love to hear what you guys think about his so far! By the way the dress I'm describing later in the chapter is the dress Melissa is the dress she wore to the 71** **st** **Golden Globe awards so you might want to see how she looked at the awards before you start reading.**

We arrived at the M.E's office fairly quickly. The M.E handed us the reports and we got back to the precinct as fast as we could. The reports told us basically what we already knew from the photos. We finished reading the report and we had no clue what to do until Holt came over.

"Peralta, Santiago I just got a call saying there was a gun found in the Hudson River that looks like a 9mm. It has been sent to the lab, it should get there any minute but the serial number has been filed down slightly. The lab will call you soon"

We both nodded and patiently waited and about half an hour later the lab said we can get the gun from them. It didn't take us long to get to the lab. They handed us the gun with a serial number. Jake couldn't believe it.

"How did you do that?"

"We managed to retrieve it but you guys are the ones that have to run it."

We thanked the lab tech and went back to the precinct to run the number. The gun belonged to a man called Jack Bing. There was a confidential file attached to his name that involved our victim but we had to get a warrant which would take a while and so we decided to get a hold of our suspect. We sent out a patrol car to pick him up but he wasn't at home. We managed to find out that he was on his way to a charity ball. Jake went to inform the Captain and I tried to find out where the ball is happening.

"Captain our suspect is going to a charity ball right now and so we aren't able to pick him up."

"Hmm, I want you and Santiago to go undercover as a couple, Kevin is attending tonight and we help a lot and so he'll get you in"

"But sir-"

"I know you don't want to go undercover as a couple but this will be the most believable cover, don't try to argue." He nodded and walked out.

"Hey you can stop looking for where the ball is, Kevin is going to it and so Holt is wanting us to go undercover as a couple and Kevin is going to get us in and we're not allowed to argue with him"

I tried to pretend to look annoyed but pretending to be a couple with Jake is the closest I will be to being together with him again as a couple and so I don't mind. After five minutes of silence Holt came over to tell us about the ball. "The ball starts at seven and you have to be dressed formally so a tux for you and dress for you." he started to walk away but he stopped. "oh and you'll be going in with Kevin but as soon as you get in you have to split from him and do your job. Go home and get ready and be back at the precinct for 6.15. Peralta be on time"

"But sir where will I get a tux so quickly?"

"Kevin sorting that for you now" We both went home. I found a light rose gold coloured dress which strapped round my neck. I curled my hair and put in into a low bun. I done my makeup, put on my earing bracelet and heels. I made sure I looked okay and I grabbed my bag and headed out back to the precinct. When I arrived Jake was already there standing at the door. I noticed he got a haircut and it made him look even better than usual. He looked at me and looked surprised.

"Wow…ugh…wow you look amazing. Wow seriously you look gorgeous" I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself Peralta" He smiled back and then Kevin pulled up. Jake ran in front of me and opened the door for me. After about 35 minutes of silence we finally arrived and once again Jake opened the door for me. He held his arm out and I lightly grabbed it and we walked in with Kevin but he left us as soon as we walked in. I looked around but I couldn't see our suspect.

"I can't see him can you?"

"No maybe if we go dance we'll get a better view"

"Oh come on man you know I can't dance"

"I've showed you how dance before"

"Yeah but that was salsa, this is different"

"Come on just trust me like you did last time and you'll be fine" He looked at me with his big puppy eyes and goofy grin and so I couldn't refuse. He grabbed my hand and we went to dance. I missed his soft touch and his brown eyes looking into mine, his smile when I was getting the hang of something and his jokes. I missed him and every single thing about him. We ended up dancing for nearly an hour instead of looking for our suspect. That hour was the best hour since Jake and I broke up but the whole time I couldn't help but wonder of he still had the same feeling for me as I have for him. After we finished dancing we got a drink and stood at the side away from everyone to observe. We laughed and goofed about a little bit but then it got serious. He looked at me in a way that he hasn't looked at me in a long time. It was the look he got when he was about to kiss me, I could never forget that look. He leaned in and softly kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled away as we started to run out of air. We both said nothing for a few seconds we just slightly smiled at each other until I noticed out suspect heading out of the room beside us.

"Jake he's just left through that exit" We ran after him and we arrested him. We took him back to the precinct in a patrol car. I got changed into the spare clothes I had in my locker and so did Jake. Captain Holt decided to talk to Jack Bing. After about half an hour he confessed saying he killed the detective because he shot his brother in that armed robbery and that was what the classified file was about.

I was quietly sitting in the break room finishing the paper work for the case when Jake walked in.

"Hey umm we need to talk about our kiss from earlier"

"Yeah we do"

"I want us to try again, I made a stupid mistake breaking up with you and I need you back in my life. This case just made me realise how badly I missed you and I don't know how long I can last without you." I couldn't help but smile, Jake never liked talking about how he felt and because of that I knew everything he said was true and that he really meant it.

"By that smile I'm guessing you do want to try again"

"Yeah I do." He smiled back and we went home together after a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the last chapter of the story. Please review and tell me if you want me to start a new fic based on your idea, I'll happy listen to your ideas and thank you for reading my story it makes me extremely happy that so many people have read it! I really hoped you enjoyed the story.**

8 MONTHS LATER

"Amy come one we're going to be late for our reservation." Jake said making sure he looked his best for the last time in the mirror and making sure he has everything.

"I'm coming." Amy said as she walked out the bathroom. He turned around and his jaw dropped and then it turned into a smile.

"Wow…you look amazing." He said not taking his eyes of Amy. She smiled; she couldn't even count how many times she had heard him say that with the exact same facial expression. They walked down to the car and of course he opened the door for her. Each time he did that she remember their first date and when he told her that he she was not allowed to fall in love with him but she did maybe not on their first date but most definitely on their second date or their first for realz date. Jake had made a reservation at a very fancy restaurant which made Amy very impressed. They sat down at the best table in the restaurant. They talked and laughed, and the night was going just as Jake had planned. After dinner Jake suggested they go for a walk in central park even though it is winter and its freezing Amy agreed.

Central park was just as beautiful as she remembered from the last time she was here during the winter. They walked slowly just admiring how beautiful the snow and decorations looked. They were just walking when Amy started to hear music and see more decorations than before which made her kind of wonder what was going on but it didn't bother her, the music was a nice touch to a romantic walk. They walked round the corner and suddenly she saw a small table with champagne, a band in the background playing and lots of light around. She turned around to see Jake down on one knee holding a small box in his hand.

"Amy Santiago, you have been a huge part of my life for the last year and I seriously can't imagine my life without you so will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" Jake said with a tear in his eye and a huge grin on his face. Amy smiled and started to cry.

"Yes, yes I'll be your wife." She screamed, Jake took the ring and carefully slid it onto her finger. He got up and kissed her passionately. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and talking about wedding whilst drinking champagne and celebrating one of the biggest moments in their life.


End file.
